Nursing and Blackmail
by Periwinkle Wink
Summary: Sequel to 'Peeping Hermione' Mature readers only. H/G/H


Nursing and Blackmail

This is a sequel to 'Peeping Hermione' due to high demand. ;)Thank you for all the positive comments! I hope you all like my naughty little fantasy

Hermione smiled saucily at the naked, hairy man sitting before her. His huge erect penis stood proudly before her, almost as long as her arm, and just as thick. There was definitely a huge bonus when you were fucking a half-giant.

His hungry eyes watched her as she paced back and forth, examining every inch of him.

"I see the problem now," she said in a naughty tone. "You're too tense. And I have just the medicine for you."

Hagrid gulped as she trailed her long pink fingernails down her tanned skin, the red-cross vibrant on her left breast pocket. The outfit had a short little skirt, and he could see her pert little bottom poking out of it as she bent down slowly to pick up her stethoscope, grinning at him. Her long legs were clad in pink tights that ended just below her skirt with cute red bows on top connecting to a very sexy pink thong.

Her pretty chestnut hair was in cute little ponytails, and a nurse's cap was pinned to her head. She had tied her white button-down shirt around her ribs, with no buttons buttoned.

Hagrid groaned as he saw a flash of nipple as she bent down to place the cool stethoscope against his huge penis.

"Yes, this is definitely causing you a problem, sir."

Hagrid let out a funny noise, not able to get out a word.

"I know," she said soothingly, grabbing onto his thick cock. "I'll make it feel better."

Hagird let out a grunt as she began to massage his huge shaft, working her little hands up and down. He reached out and grabbed her little tit, teasing the pink nipple through the shirt.

"Is that making any difference, sir?" she murmured, making his toes curl.

Hagrid cleared his throat. "Yes," he managed to get out, making her laugh in a smoky way.

"I'm glad," she said, lowering her head. Her tongue reached out and licked the swollen head, catching the drop of precum.

He went to grab her head, but she pulled back, 'tsking' at him in disapproval. "Uh uh uh, naughty patient. I'm the nurse, and I know what's best for you," she reprimanded, going back to torturing him with little licks and soft caresses.

"P...p...please," he managed to get out, his hands urging to slam her little head down on his throbbing penis.

"Please...what?" she said softly, observing him with mocking eyes. Little witch.

"'S too slow'," he got out. She grinned at him and began to pump him faster with her hands, sucking only on the tip.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin!" he yelled, gripping her head and plunging his cock into her hot mouth. She gladly took it, moaning as he pushed her head up and down.

Hargid groaned again, letting her head go as she continued the pace. She moved her tongue over his cock as she sucked, gagging slightly as she deep throated him. Spit dibbled down his penis profusely from her mouth.

Hermione enjoyed every second of having him in her mouth. She felt her panties dampen instantly, and she reached down and pinched herself while sucking Hagrid. Seeing this, Hagrid pulled her up and sat straight, swinging her legs around his shoulders with her head by his crotch. She squeaked in surprise. Laughing, he blew on her wet, cloth covered cunt, causing her to squeal. Grinning, he grabbed her hair and directed her back to his cock. She eagerly latched on.

Hagrid inhaled her sweet aroma, her wet cunt inches from his face. Using his teeth, he pulled her thong away from her womanhood, ripping it clear off her. He eagerly began to lick and suck her throbbing clit, occasionally sticking his long tongue down her cunt.

"Ooh, yes, just like that!" she exclaimed, her ministrations stopping as her pleasure grew and grew.

Hagrid didn't mind that she had stopped sucking his cock. He loved to hear her moaning because of him.

Hermione's cries were becoming louder, and he knew she was very close. Giving her what she wanted, he began sucking her little nub harshly. Her moans became frantic, and her legs clamped tight around his head. Holding off causing her to orgasm, he brought up one finger and teased her opening.

"Oh, please!" she cried, her hands pumping his huge erection.

Giving in quite quickly to her demands, he thrust his finger into her, which was the size of a normal male's penis. With a loud cry, she came loudly, her creamy thighs clamping around his head. Hagrid rode out her orgasm, sucking her nub until her body grew still. Her legs grew limp, and he let her slither into his lap.

Hagrid's heart thumped as he looked down on her small frame cradled in his arms. She was so sweet, so innocent. He leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly. She smiled tiredly up at him. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"You didn't get to cum," she said, her forehead scrunching up in concern.

"That's alrigh'," he told her. "We cen always do this tomorro' nigh'," he told her. "Wha don' ya sleep here tonigh'?" he asked her, hoping she would say 'yes'.

"I can't," she said, whining slightly. "I wish I could, but Ginny and I are having a study session before breakfast. Final exams are only a week away."

"Alrigh' then," he shrugged, leaning down and giving her a whiskery kiss. She giggled as he tickled her with his beard, kissing him back passionately. Somewhere between watching his masturbate and their nightly fuck sessions, she had grown to care for the half-giant deeply.

"I really do need to get back," she said wistfully, pulling away from him. He nodded and reluctantly released her. She pulled out her wand from her bag and waved it, changing her outfit back to her school uniform. She turned to him and smiled, hoisting her school bag over her shoulder.

"Sleep well," she said.

He smiled at her. "Ye, too, 'Ermione."

"You got back late," Ginny remarked the next morning, eyeing a yawning Hermione.

Smothering another yawn, Hermione smiled at the younger girl. "Late night studying is all," she told her, Hagrid's huge member flashing through her mind.

Ginny nodded and continued her practice essay on the properties of a blue Aracfoton beetle in potion making, her long ginger hair obscuring her freckled face.

This allowed Hermione to continue her daydream of her night with Hagrid. She began to think of what new sexy outfit she would wear.

"Done," Ginny proclaimed proudly, waving her essay in front of Hermione's face. It jolted Hermione back to the present, and she switched to her scholar mode, scratching out lines here and there to help improve Ginny's dismal Potion's skills. She finished up and handed it back to Ginny.

"Correct the mistakes, and you can leave."

Ginny set to work immediately. They had gone through breakfast, and it was almost lunchtime. Like a Weasley, food was always on the brain, and she finished in record time. Ginny handed Hermione her paper, thanked her, and left.

Hermione's heart leaped, and she instantly left the castle, heading straight for Hagrid's hut.

What Hermione didn't know was that someone was watching her.

After a very vigorous session with Hagird, Hermione slipped out of Hagrid's hut. She looked cautiously around and screeched loudly, hand going to her mouth.

"Ginny, what are you doing here!" she exclaimed to the teen leaning against the side of the hut, letting her hand drop.

"More importantly, 'Mione," Ginny said, "is what you were thinking? Shagging Hagrid!" She stood and placed her hands on her hips, looking just like the Weasley matriarch.

"What?" she asked stupidly, looking around nervously. She superstitiously tugged at her white button down shirt.

"It was hard not to hear you two," Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were dating Ron."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Her mouth hung open like a fish until Ginny slammed it shut with a finger, a smirk on her pretty freckled face.

"Here's how this is going to work. You let me join in, or I tell Ron and Harry what you've been doing," she said bluntly.

Her mouth dropped back open. "What!" she screeched.

Ginny shushed her and pulled her away from Hagrid's hut. "You heard me. I'm so horny, and I need some now. Dean is going through a phase where he thinks sex is wrong, and I'm dying." she stated, examining her fingers nails nonchalantly.

"You want to 'join in'?" she quoted. "What does that mean?"

Ginny smirked at her, giving her a 'You know what it means' look. "Meet me here at eleven tonight, or I'll tell." She walked away, swinging her hips.

Hermione couldn't believe the youngest Weasley had just said what she did. Swallowing her fear at being caught fucking Hagrid, she tramped off to the distant castle, deep in thought.

At dinner that night, Ginny kept running a hand over Hermione's thigh. The first time she did that, she jumped in shock.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron asked, before taking a huge gulp of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, taking a bite of chicken.

Under the table, she pushed Ginny's hand away, but one look at the red-haired witch told her she should let her do what she wanted.

Sighing, Hermione took out a book and buried her face into it, eyes glazing over as Ginny's hand began stroking her upper thigh again under her school uniform. Blushing, she stood quickly, making the dishes rattle. Ginny smirked up at her.

"I...I'll see you later for our study session, Ginny," she mumbled, and fled the room.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ginny, who in turn shrugged and smiled to herself. This was going to be fun.

It was 10:30 and Hermione was pacing in the common room. She had not changed into a sexy outfit at all. Just plain white underwear and a matching bra. She was so nervous.  
>She didn't know if Hagrid would be mad and not want to see her again. And if he was game... did that mean he didn't like her? That he was always interested in Ginny? Would Ginny laugh at her naked body? Would she be grossed out when she saw Hagrid? Did Ginny even want her? Or did she only want Hagrid?<p>

At 10:40, Ginny came down the staircase. She had done her hair in pretty ringlets.

"You ready?" she asked Hermione, who looked away. "'Mione?"

Hermione sighed and turned to look at her once more. "I can't do this." Her lip trembled, and Ginny put her arms around Hermione's stiff body. Hermione was ready to face the consequences of Ginny finding out. She couldn't go through with it.

"Why?" she asked softly, stroking her curly hair.

She was silent for a moment, gathering her courage. "You want Hagrid... not me," she mumbled into Ginny's shoulder, cringing when Ginny's body stiffened. Her body began to shake, and the red head began to laugh, trying to hold it in.

"Don't laugh at me!" A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of Ginny laughing at her.

Still giggling, Ginny said, "I'm not, sweetie." And she came forward and kissed Hermione on the lips.

Gasping, Hermione pulled away. Ginny was ginning. Hermione was so confused and slightly out of breath, and she allowed Ginny to pull her closer, their lips inches apart. Then, they were kissing, lips moving perfectly against each other, tongues flashing and stroking, gasping, hands roaming. Hermione felt like her head was going to explode.

After a few minutes, Ginny pulled away, still holding onto Hermione's hand. Her fingers traced patterns on the back of Hermione's ink stained hands. Her heart was fluttering against her ribs, and she had a delicious ache between her legs.

"C'mon, we'll be late."

"We're still going?" a dumbfounded Hermione asked.

"You're not getting out of this," Ginny said teasingly, leaving the common room.

The two girls made their way to Hagrid's hut. There was a light on, and Hermione swallowed nervously.

Turning to Ginny she said, "I'm nervous. I don't know if he'll accept."

Ginny unbuttoned a few buttons on her school uniform top. "How can he resist both of us?"

Hermione sighed shakily and knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~One month earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind was blowing Ginny's hair off her sweaty forehead as she walked to Hagrid's hut after quidditch practice. Following Hermione yesterday had proven very interesting, and she wanted a taste for herself now.

'Knock knock'

Ginny waited for thirty seconds before Hagrid opened the door. "Ginny, goo' ta see ya!" Hagrid exclaimed, gesturing for her to come in.

Ginny sat down in the enormous armchair while Hagrid busied himself with making tea. When he was done, he handed her a steaming mug of tea. She politely took a sip then set it down on the armrest.

"I know what you and Hermione are doing," she said bluntly. Hagrid, in a silly cliché, spit out his tea, coughing and sputtering.

"Wha'?" he croaked, trying to clear his throat.

Ginny grinned and stood, removing her Quidditch robe. She then kicked off her shoes, followed by her uniform shirt, pants, and finally her red and gold sports bra. "Is that a clear enough message for you?" she asked him, hooking a finger in the elastic of her boy shorts with flying snitches on them.

Hagrid said nothing, taking in her lean teenage body. He stood and pulled the curtains closed. He grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed.

"Will ya tell anyone 'bout me n' 'Ermione?" he growled, his fingers pinching her nipple.

Ginny shivered. "I won't if you fuck me when ever I want."

Hagrid ripped off her panties and shoved his trousers down. His cock was an inch from spearing her. He grabbed her hips and slid her closer. When his head was touching her sex, he grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I'll do this, but 'only 'cause I care 'bout 'Ermione," he told her. Ginny nodded and wiggled a bit.

Then he plunged into her.

Present

Ginny shivered at the memory, smirking when Hagrid's eyes widened when he saw both of them standing outside his door.

"Hello, Hagrid," Hermione said nervously. Ginny winked cheekily and shoved past him.

The giant closed his eyes for a few seconds, then shut the door and turned to face the two very sexy witches in his hut.

Ginny was already unbuttoning her white school blouse. Her eyes were on Hermione as she trailed her fingers along her stomach. Her lower lip caught between her teeth, and her tongue flicked out to wet it slowly. Hagrid's eyes bugged. He had no idea the little red head was such a vixen.

Hermione wrenched her eyes away from Ginny, blushing profusely. Her gaze landed on Hagrid, who was looking straight at her.

"Are you alright with this?" she whispered, guilt written all over her lovely face. It made Hagrid's heart melt.

Striding towards her, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her face all over. He could feel her body shaking in his grip, and he was determined to make her vibrate for other reasons than nervousness. Backing up with his witch in his arms, he sat down on his moleskin covered bed and began to softly kiss and stroke every inch of exposed skin.

Little moans and gasps escaped Hermione's lips. Ginny found it very hot, and she came up behind her and began to fondle her breasts, licking her ear and whispering naughty things in her ear.

Hermione moaned louder, grinding herself against Hagrid's lap.

"Will you let me taste you?" Ginny whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered and nodded.

Ginny pulled her off Hagrid's lap and laid her down on the bed.

"Hermione, Hagrid seems to be okay with this. Are you?" Ginny asked her, sliding her fingers up the sides of her legs. Her fingers touched the simple white panties Hermione was wearing. Ginny smirked.

"Yes," Hermione gasped, tugging at her school uniform skirt. Ginny grinned and grabbed the elastic of Hermione's panties, tugging them down her long legs. She tossed them aside.

Hagrid sat by Hermione's head. His trousers were around his knees, his hand stroking his massive cock. Hermione closed her eyes as Ginny slid her skirt off her body. Ginny put her face by Hermione's cunt and licked softly.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ginny's red hair.

An hour passed. While Ginny hovered over Hermione's naked body, Hermione sucked and licked Ginny's pretty little pussy. While they did that, Hagrid thrust over and over in Ginny's ass. Ginny's fingers were buried in Hermione's tight pussy, thrusting quickly.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted, thrusting back a little onto Hagrid's giant cock.

"Hold still," Hermione scolded, placing her hands on Ginny's sides.

"I need to fuck you, Hermione," Hagrid said. He picked Ginny up off of Hermione and placed her next to Hermione. He hauled Hermione by her legs over to his aching cock, wet from Ginny's ass.

He easily slid into her tight pussy, groaning in pleasure. He would never tire of doing this.

Ginny placed her cunt over Hermione's face. Eagerly, Hermione began lapping at Ginny, her moans muffled by her wet pussy. Hermione slid her finger into Ginny's tight ass hole, pushing in and out.

"Yes!" Ginny screamed. She came harshly, her hands clenched in Hagrid's moleskin blanket.

"I'm cumming!" Hermione screamed, continuing to fuck Ginny's ass hole.

"Me too," Hagrid grunted. He pulled out and pumped himself all over Hermione's heaving body.

His load squirted all over her small frame. Some even landed on Ginny's back.

Licking his middle finger, Hagrid thrust it into Hermione's wet cunt. He began to thrust in and out harshly, helping Hermione finish her orgasm.

"Yes!" she cried out, burying her face into Ginny's thigh.

Without pausing, Hagrid thrust a finger into Ginny's pussy as well. She cried out, instantly cumming around his finger.

When the two witches were done cumming, Hagrid pulled out his fingers, cramping from fucking them so hard.

He lay down on the bed, and the two witches snuggled up to him. Hagrid sighed contentedly. A man could get used to this. Having two very sexy witches sprawled all over him, naked.

They all fell asleep.

Fin


End file.
